


Broken

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Godam Putih Hitam fushion, M/M, Oikawa as Culuikha, Ushijima as Godam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “The next time I see you, I’ll kill you.”If only Ushijima could turn back time and made things right. But it was too late now. So he turned around and got out of Oikawa’s sight.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru (one sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This self-indulgent started with [this conversation between me and naerossi](https://twitter.com/grettalks/status/1228625523481309185). Mostly in Bahasa Indonesia though. 
> 
> The amazing art is drawn by cheezemate :3c
> 
> You don't need to read Godam Putih Hitam to be able to understand this story.

Oikawa was the happiest man alive, when Iwaizumi stood there in front of him at the altar, with the smile only reserved for Oikawa. And he said, “I do,” before leaned closer and kissed him. The cheering from people was just like background noise to him as he felt Iwaizumi’s smile in the kiss. And Oikawa couldn’t help but reciprocate.

*

Oikawa was worried, but Iwaizumi just ruffled his hair and said, “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Ushijima will be there with me as well.”

He knew that Iwaizumi and Ushijima were the best soldiers among all. He knew they would keep each other safe. 

“I need you to come back to me safely,” Oikawa said, brought Iwaizumi’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Iwaizumi gave him a fond look and nodded. “As you wish, my King.”

*

But his wish wasn’t granted.

Ushijima’s eyes widened when he turned around and saw Iwaizumi across the field, with an enemy soldier already charged onto him. And he knew that he would be too late. The sword had been swung and even though he pushed his legs to move faster, he couldn’t make it. Would never make it. When finally the sword stabbed right through Iwaizumi’s heart, Ushijima’s world crumbled as well with his body, and his scream filled the air.

*

Ushijima and Iwaizumi had been best friends since birth. Both young princes in neighborhood kingdoms, they spent their time in each other’s castle a lot while their parents manage their kingdoms and kept their alliance. Having the same tutor, learning the same lesson, playing the same game.

And they fell in with the same person.

Oikawa Tooru. Another prince from another kingdom next to theirs. And Ushijima never saw someone so beautiful.

But he also knew that Oikawa only had his eyes on Iwaizumi no matter what, and so did Iwaizumi. So he kept his feeling, buried it deep down it would never resurface. He was happy that his best friend was happy and he tried to start seeing Oikawa as his friend as well.

He was the best man for Iwaizumi at their wedding, and despite the pain he felt in his heart seeing the love of his life marrying his best friend, he could deal with it. He was happy for them.

*

How could he tell Oikawa that he let Iwaizumi died? That he failed to protect his husband?

But in the end, he didn’t manage to say anything.

As Ushijima walked into the room, Oikawa’s face lit up when he saw him.

“Ushiwaka, you’re back!” He climbed down from his throne, rushed towards Ushijima with a big smile on his face that Ushijima loved so much still. “Where’s Iwa-cha—”

But his words died in his throat when he saw what Ushijima held in his hand. Iwaizumi’s necklace with Oikawa’s name engraved on the pendant, still a little bloodied. Ushijima silently handed it to Oikawa.

“I’m sorry,” he was about to say. But before he could open his mouth and got the words out, Oikawa’s devastating cry was heard. And he could only stand there, watching the love his life broke down in front of him.

This was way worse than seeing Oikawa marrying Iwaizumi. This was much, much worse. He could stand watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi be happy together for eternity, forever being in the sideline. But this? He’d rather die than seeing the tears on Oikawa’s face.

Why wasn’t he the one who died instead?

*

“You let him die!”

“You killed him!”

“You supposed to protect him!”

Ushijima only stood there, while Oikawa lashed out on him, screaming the words he had been telling himself as well. And he received it all. He deserved it.

“He promised that he would come back to me…” Oikawa’s voice broke into a sob and the sight was so painful Ushijima had to close his eyes. Because he couldn’t bear to see.

“Say something!” Oikawa screamed at him, but Ushijima couldn’t say anything. Oikawa was right. It was all his fault. He was the one to blame. No matter what he said, it didn’t change the fact that Iwaizumi died because of him.

Oikawa groaned in frustration at Ushijima’s silence, and then he threw a sword on Ushijima’s feet. “Pick that up,” he said, his voice full of rage. “Pick that fucking sword up and fight me, Ushijima.” This was the first time Oikawa called his proper name. It hurt. “I will kill you.”

Ushijima didn’t move. If Oikawa was going to kill him, then he would accept that. But Oikawa was having none of it.

“Pick. That fucking. Sword up. And fight me properly before I end you,” Oikawa repeated, angrier than before. “Or you’re also going to dishonor my husband? As if killing him was not enough.”

Ushijima deserved those words. But he picked up the sword, didn’t want to dishonor Iwaizumi as well because his best friend didn’t deserve that. Iwaizumi deserved a happy life with Oikawa. Not this twisted and cruel fate.

“You will fight me and repay my husband’s life with yours,” Oikawa said before he charged, and Ushijima let Oikawa attack, lashed out his anger in every swing of his sword. Ushijima didn’t even have that much energy left to defend himself, he was conflicted between let Oikawa ended this as fast as possible or trying to at least hold himself for a while until Oikawa was satisfied on letting his rage out.

But of course Oikawa called him out on it. “Stop dishonoring him and fight me properly, bastard!”

Their swords clang and Oikawa pushed strong enough until it grazed Ushijima’s face. It should hurt, but Ushijima couldn’t feel the pain from the cut, too focused on the drying tears on Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa charged again, and this time Ushijima was too late to react. Just like before, when he saw Iwaizumi’s life was taken before his eyes. Oikawa managed to knock the sword out of Ushijima’s hand, made him stumbled back, and pointed the tip of his sword at Ushijima’s neck.

Ushijima closed his eyes, ready to feel the stab that hopefully would sate Oikawa, but the pain never came.

He braved himself to open his eyes, and Oikawa was still standing there, staring at him. His eyes red from tears, and his lips quivered. He put that expression on him. He noticed Oikawa’s grip on his sword tightened, and Ushijima was ready, but then Oikawa lowered his sword.

“Just go,” he said. Voice hoarse.

“Oikawa—”

“Go,” he repeated, refused to look at Ushijima as he dropped his sword, and walked away instead, holding Iwaizumi’s necklace tight in his palm. “The next time I see you, I’ll kill you.”

If only Ushijima could turn back time and made things right. But it was too late now. So he turned around and got out of Oikawa’s sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
